


So, Get This...

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Reader makes a bet with Sam and he loses...purposely.





	So, Get This...

“I’m telling ya, Dean! He does it every time!” You exclaim. “Aw c’mon Y/n, not every time.” Dean tried to give Sam the benefit of the doubt. You nod vigorously. “He does. In fact, I’ll be you $50 he comes in here when he finds what he’s looking for and starts off with, ‘So get this’.” You air quote. Dean shakes his head and smirks, “You’re on!” He hold his hand out and you accept sealing the deal.  
Twenty minutes later Sam comes swiftly into the room, his voice raised in excitement, “Hey! So, get this…” before he can finish you and Dean both start busting up laughing. “I told you!” You point to Dean. He bends slightly to pull out his wallet handing you a crisp $50 dollar bill. Sam’s brow furrows in a mixture of annoyance and confusion. “What’s going on?” He asks looking from Dean to you and back again. Dean pulls himself together long enough to explain, “Dude… every time you find some new information you always lead with ‘So get this’.” Dean air quotes to him. 

Sam immediately denied it, “I do not.” He was going to brush it off but you were not about to allow that. “Sam, you do!” You say. He shakes his head in denial. “I do not.” You and Dean continue to laugh until Sam starts getting flustered. “Okay, okay babe. What did you find?” You relent. Sam opens his mouth to speak, but pauses briefly making sure he doesn’t say ‘So get this’ before relaying the information he found. You and Dean catch the pause and snicker quietly. 

Sam ignores you and dives into what he found on a particular curse and how to stop it. After he finished Dean gathered the supplies and headed out to finish the job you all had been working on, leaving you and Sam behind. It wasn’t going to take long and didn’t need three hunters to complete. You sat at the kitchen table across from Sam carrying on casual conversation as the two of you ate the dinner you prepared. When the conversation began to wane you giggle softly to yourself catching Sam’s attention.  
He cocks his head slightly and offers a lopsided grin, “What’s funny?” He asks. You shake your head not wanting to upset him by telling him you were still quite tickled by his earlier exclamation of what you now deemed as his catch phrase. However, Sam wasn’t about to let you off the hook. “Tell me.” He pushed. You sighed, “Don’t get mad, okay?” You warned. He nodded. “I was still laughing at you and your catch phrase.” He gave you a confused look. 

“Catch phrase?” He asked. It was your turn to nod this time. “Sam, it never fails. Every time you find something pertaining to a case you always start with, ‘So get this’.” You giggle again. Sam sits back and crosses his arms over his chest. “I don’t.” He denies. Shaking your head at him you try to drop it but Sam continues, “I don’t!” He says on a laugh. You stand to clear your plate and Sam catches your wrist, his large hand wrapping around you completely. “Fine. You say I do. I don’t think I do, so let’s wager.” He says. You purse your lips in interest. “Alright.” You clear the table and retake your seat giving Sam your full attention. “What do you have in mind?” You ask.

Sam knits his brows in thought. “Well…” He begins slowly. “If you are right, and I say it just one time today you get something you want. If I am right I get what I want.” He leans forward on his forearms waiting for your answer. “Okay, so what do you get if you win?” You ask. He bites the tip of his finger as his eyes wander. “Um…” he blushes. You smile and think, “Oh! This could get interesting!” but you lift your brows and say, “Yes?” Sam looks down at his hands in his lap and quietly says, “If I win, you have to go on a date…with me.” He stutters the last part. Your smile widens and you open your mouth to respond but he quickly cuts you off, “And I get to kiss you!” he adds making you laugh.

You give a slight nod, “Okay. A date and a kiss if you win.” You accept. Neither of you speak for a few minutes, and then Sam clears his throat, “So…what if you win?” You screw up your face in thought. “I am trying to come up with something…nefarious.” You whisper evilly. Sam snickers, “You’re too cute sometimes, Y/N, you know that.” It wasn’t a question. An Idea hits you, and you lean forward with a Cheshire cat smile and quite easily say, “Fine. How cute is this? If I win, you have to eat my pussy.” Surprisingly you don’t blush, but Sam does profusely. It takes only a moment though and he’s ginning like a hooker on payday. “It’s a deal.” You’re eyes are as big as saucers at his acceptance. You didn’t really expect him to be so happy and quick about his response.

“F-Fine then.” Is all you can get out. You both stand and head your different ways, Sam to the library and you to the kitchen sink to finish cleaning the dishes. Not another word was said for several hours. After washing the dishes you retired to your room to catch up on your favorite TV show. You were half way through the last episode when you heard Sam shout. “Y/N! Y/n get out here!” Sighing audibly and shoving your laptop off your legs you bounced out the door and jogged to the library. “What, Sam?” You call out. He was standing by a shelf with an open book in his large hands, a pencil sticking out from his ear, hair ruffled from the hours of research and frustration. He looked down right sexy, but she would never admit it. He looks up as she ran through the door lightly panting.  
“We’ve got to call Dean.” He said pointedly. “Something just didn’t ring true about that information I’d given him earlier. It just kept nagging at me so I came in here to figure out what I missed.” He explained. You sat at the table listening intently, “Okay, is he in danger?” You ask. Sam shrugs uncertain, “I don’t think so but…the spell isn’t exactly right so what I told him earlier may not work.” Taking a deep cleansing breath to slow your heart you pull out your phone and dial Dean’s number. “Talk to me, sweetheart.” He answers. “Hey buddy, How ya doin’?” you ask. Dean grumbles, “I’m fine. What’s going on? Everything alright?” he inquires.

“Yeah we’re fine but Sam has some new information for you. Hang on.” You hand your phone to Sam. “He’s okay so far.” You advise him. Sam nods to you and smiles as he brings the phone to his ear. Without even thinking about it he says, “Hey Dean, so get this…” Your mouth drops open in shock and he stops in the middle of his sentence. His eyes shoot to yours and you see a brief smirk before he continues relaying his new found information to his brother. All the while his eyes never leave your face. After bringing Dean up to speed and checking to see how much longer he will be gone Sam ends the call. He stands there, staring at you, his jaw twitching and his chest slightly heaving with heavy breaths.

“So…” He says quietly. You bite your lip and look away, suddenly shy as hell. “Yeah…so…” He moves toward you and reaches down to grasp your hand pulling you up from the chair and dragging you behind him as he passes. “Where’re we goin’?” you ask. “I lost.” He said simply. He didn’t sound like a loser, in fact, you couldn’t see his face as he walked ahead of you but you were pretty sure he wasn’t too upset about losing this particular bet. Your heart hammered in your chest as you reached his room. He guided you in and quietly shut his door. Turning to you he closed the distance and laid the gentlest of kisses on your lips. He starts to undress you, the room is ear piercingly quiet. “Sam?”

He looks at you and nods, seeming to read your thoughts. He steps away momentarily to turn on some music making sure the volume is kept low and rejoins you, finishing his task. You stand naked before his devouring eyes and he smiles. “You know, under all this baggy hunter gear you have got a very beautiful body.” He says softly as he walks you back to the bed. The mattress hits the back of your knees forcing you down and Sam pushes you back bringing your knees up and resting them at his chest. You stare at him watching his mystical hazel eyes change as the gold swirls disappear behind the pupil being eating by the lust in his eyes. He wraps one large hand around each knee and spreads you open to him placing a leg over each shoulder. Sam swallows thickly and looks down at your heated folds seeing them glisten in anticipation.

He groans and makes catches your gaze again before sinking down to lap at your dripping wet pussy. He licks a single line from your entrance to your clit, “mgh…Oh my fucking god.” He moans into your core. “So sweet…like a peach.” He says eating at you hungrily. Your hands spasm around the sheets. “Shit Sam…” you whisper. Your hips buck as he devours you. He continues this onslaught for what seems like days before bringing you all the way to the edge and pushing you over. You cry out his name as your orgasm takes you under, you fingers tangled in his hair to keep his mouth plastered to your cunt. Sam licked and kissed you through your release lapping up every drop you gave.

\----  
Afterwards, he gave you your privacy to clean up and dress and met you with a sweet smile when you rejoined him in the library. Things were definitely different between you. It was in the air, you could just feel the…lightness. You kept easy conversation throughout the night and when Sam got too tired he kissed you deeply before going to bed, leaving you to your thoughts until you decided to get some sleep a few hours later.  
\----

You wake to the smell of fresh coffee and…bacon. “Oh yes…” you whimper and crawl out of bed checking the mirror briefly making sure you didn’t scare him when you walked into the kitchen. Sam beams at you when you walk in and reaches out to take your hand bringing you into his warm muscular body for a hug and very unchaste kiss. “Mornin’” he says. “Good morning, Sam.” You hum. He releases you and lets you take your seat while he brings the food to the table. He fills your mug with fresh coffee and sits down across from you to fill his plate.

“Sleep well?” he asks. You nod while scooping a fork full of food into your mouth. “Very well.” You mumble around the food. “You?” you cock your head and ask. Sam’s smile grew wide, “I slept better than I have in a very long time, Y/N.” he tells you. You offer a quick smile and dig back into your food. “In fact, I think I know why.” He continues as he watches you eat. “Yeah? Okay why is that?” you go along with this conversation. “You.” He says simply. Your eyes shot to his, “Me?” you ask a little confused. He reaches out and laces his fingers with yours. “You feel it too, I know you do.” He says.

Your body flushes as you gaze into his eyes. Without unlacing his fingers he takes a breath and nods, “Alright, let’s try this again.” He looks away then back to you, “It’s the start of the day, so any time I say, as you put it, my catch phrase I have to eat you out, but I get to choose the particulars. If I win, it’s still a date and a kiss.” You cock your head in contemplation, “What are you doing, Sam? What is this?” He just smiles and answers, “Are you in or not?” You sit back pulling your hand from his and just look at him for a beat. “Okay, I’ll play.” It’s the only way you are going to figure out what he’s up to.

You finish eating and head to the showers while Sam cleans the kitchen. An hour later you are freshly clean and stretched out at the war room table with another cup of hot coffee and tour favorite magazine. Sam sits across from you with his laptop open as he scrolls through whatever site he’s exploring today. He glances at you quickly and smirks. “So, get this…” Your head shoots up in time to catch his devious little grin. “You did that on purpose!” you accuse. He just stands and smiles. “Follow me, Y/N.” He turns to head to his room. “Alright…I said I’d play.” You mumble low to yourself as you get up to follow. He leads you back to his room, but by the time you reach his door something has changed. The very air around him crackled with dominance. “Remember, I get to choose the particulars to this little session.” He reminds you firmly when you enter his room.

You nod. “Alright then, “ he begins while removing his flannel. “Strip and get on the bed. Prop yourself up comfortable on my pillows against the headboard. “ he instructs you. You do as he says and wait. He strips down to his bare chest leaving his jeans, belt and boots. “Holy hell he’s fabulous!” your mind screams at you and you feel a gush between your legs. He stalks closer and reaches for your hands. “Hold your arms up here.” He pulls them up on the headboard and ties them together before latching them to something on the back of the wood panel. “Um…” you start but he shushes you. Sam then kneels down next to the bed and reaches for something underneath. “Give me your leg.” He orders softly.

Curious, you move your leg towards him and watch as he attached a lead to your ankle. When he’s finished he walks to the other side to do the same to the right leg. You test your bindings realizing that you have no give in in the leg straps leaving your pulled wide open for Sam’s viewing pleasure. He stands back at the end of the bed, his eyes gorging on your body as they greedily take in every inch of your exposed skin. When his eyes drop down to the junction between your legs he groans deep and bites his lip hungrily. You watch has his hand skins his chest, down his rock hard abs to land on the growing bulge in his jeans. He rubs himself as he stares at your pussy, memorizing each fold, watching you glisten.

“After last night…I just had to taste you again.” He admits darkly. This is a new side of Sam you’d never seen, wouldn’t even have imagine existed in this sweet, loving, gentle giant you’ve some to know. “Sam…” you whisper. He shakes his head at you. “Shhh…I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” He promises. You gulp and try again. “Sam I…” His eyes darken and his features seem to sharpen as he speaks, “Just so you know, you’re mine now Y/n.” He says commandingly. You nod in acceptance, “Yes…yours.” You agree. He smiles smugly. Your pussy clenches and he catches it, making his cock pulse. He rips off his belt and shoves a hand past the waistline of his jeans. His large hand wraps around his massive cock pumping himself as he watches you grow wetter.

“Fuck baby…” he moans and pulls his hand free. Sam crawls up the bed and shoves his face between your thighs thrusting his tongue deep without warning. You cry out at the pleasurable invasion. “Oh god Sam!” You can’t move your legs to ease the sensation so your muscles tighten and your feel that liquid heat twist tighter in your stomach. Sam is relentless in his actions. Licking, sucking and fucking your cunt with his mouth. “I just can’t get enough of this sweet little pussy.” He growls between your folds. Hs hips jut into the bed in an attempt to release some pressure.

“Fuck…” you cry trying to pump your hips faster on his tongue. “Come for me, Y/N. Let me drink you down baby.” He coaxes, his voice soft and demanding. His lips suction around your sensitive clit and he inserts two long fingers into your core pumping and crooking them into your g-spot over and over, bringing you to the edge. “Sam….fuck fuck fuck…” He hums around you and it sends you flying over that cliff full speed. Your slick spills from your feverish folds and Sam drinks every drop with greed. “God that’s good.” He breathes as he licks more of your off his lips.

He sits back on his heels watching you pant, seeing your heated skin pinken with ecstasy. “Baby you sure are beautiful just like this.” He says crawling over you to lay kisses down your neck. You feel his cock through his jeans. He’s so hard it’s got to be painful. “Untie me, Sam.” You whisper hoarsely. “Let me touch you.” Without another thought Sam reaches up and releases your wrists laying his weight gently back on to your lower body. Reaching over the edge your legs are released next allowing you to scoot yourself down beneath him.

“You want to fuck me Sam?” You ask winding your fingers in his hair and tugging gently. He crushed his lips into yours in reply. Your legs wrap around his hips holding him tight. He reaches back and unhooks your ankles from his waist and crawls back off the bed. You watch him as he slowly removes his boots and jeans. He looks into your eyes as he hooks his thumbs into the elastic band of his saxx boxers and pushes them down his tanned muscular legs. Your mouth waters at the sight before you. He juts out long and heavy from the sexiest hips you’ve ever seen in your life.  
Raising one brow you look up at him and say, “So…get this.” He laughs and crawls back to you burying himself as far as he can into your hot waiting body. “I could get used to his.” He pants. You smile and bring his down to you, “Good. Cuz I’ve decided to keep you.”


End file.
